Star Wars Rebels The Mighty Warriors Feelings
by Halfcal
Summary: Sabine has always seen Ezra happy, but what will happen when she finds out his happiness is a facade.
1. Comforting a Friend

**Star wars Rebels The Mighty Warriors Feelings**

 **I do not own Star Rebels**

 **Sabine's POV**

Sabine Wren had just finished taking stock of the weapons cache on the _Ghost_ and was heading back to her room to go and finish one of her paintings when she heard someone crying in the cargo hold of the ship. She looked around the corner of the ship to see who was crying and she was surprised to see it was Ezra Bridger the last member to join the crew of the _Ghost_. He was normally always happy and when she was around he would try and flirt with her but today he was really sad and when he saw her he just turned away and went back to crying. Now she was a Mandalorian and she knew very little about emotions as the Mandalorians are a warrior race. She was about to walk away when she changed her mind and went and sat down beside him and gave him a hug. She then asked if he wanted to talk about it. He said," Tomorrow is my birthday and today is the day my parents were taken from me." Sabine had known that Ezra had lived on the streets for half of his life because his parents were taken by the Empire. Although she had known this she didn't know that they were taken the day before his birthday. This explained why he disappeared to on the day before his birthday and on his birthday. She was stuck, she didn't know what to do she was a warrior and didn't know that much about feelings. How ever Ezra was her friend even though she treated him as though he was a useless kid she had always liked the way Ezra walked around always happy even when someone tried to anger him. Now here was Ezra finally broken because his parents were taken when he was a little kid. She got up and walked back to her room deep in thought.

 **Ezra POV**

Ezra was sitting by himself in the cargo hold of the _Ghost_ thinking about his parents even though he knew they were killed in the escape attempt from the prison it still didn't change the fact that he missed them. Then he was surprised he when looked up and saw Sabine staring at him he had always had a crush on her, but now that he was older he knew that he loved her. Now that she had seen him cry he knew that she would never love him because in her eyes he would be considered weak. He simply turned away and went back to thinking about his parents what surprised him was when she came and sat next to him and asked what was wrong. He told her about the day his parents were taken and that then next day was his birthday which she already knew. After he finished telling her he went back into thinking about his parents and Sabine left.

 **Sabine POV**

After I left Ezra to go back to my room I just sat on my bed and wondered why nobody seemed to notice he was gone. I lay down not feeling like painting and just thinking about Ezra he always knew how to make her smile and when he was around she always felt this warm feeling in her chest. Today when she saw Ezra sad she was sad as well. Finally she decided to talk to Hera who was in the cockpit at the moment getting ready to rendezvous with the fleet over Yavin 4. She walked into the cockpit and sat down and was about to start talking, but Hera was working on something so she waited until she was done.

 **Hera POV**

I heard the door to the cockpit open and close and wondered who had come in when nobody spoke up she went back and finished the few things she needed before turning around to see Sabine who looked like she wanted to talk about something important. I said, "Hey" I heard the door to the cockpit open and close and wondered who had come in when nobody spoke up she went back and finished the few things she needed before turning around to see Sabine who looked like she wanted to talk about something important. I said, "Hey t about this for a few minutes before Hera spoke again saying," Have you ever seen Ezra fight when he doesn't know you are there." Sabine nodded. I spoke again saying," Do you notice a difference when he does know that you are watching him." This time Sabine spoke," Yeah when I am around he fights harder but I never understood why." That is because he knows you come from a race of warriors who value courage, bravery, and extensive fighting skills." I said. Sabine looked thoughtful again and then said, "That makes scenes, but I thought he only had a crush on me." "It probably started out that way but as he got older he fell in love with you." I said trying to help Sabine understand. She just simply nodded. "Right now I would suggest you go sit with him and try to comfort him while he is mourning his parents." I said as she got up to leave . She then thanked me and left the cockpit.

 **Sabine POV**

I left the cockpit and took Hera's advice and went to look for Ezra in the cargo hold where he was earlier, but he wasn't there. Then I had an idea since while I was talking to Hera we landed on Lothal Ezra's home planet I bet he went to his tower outside city limits. So I headed towards his tower. I found him looking out over the city he was no longer crying but he was still very sad. I came up behind him and gave him a hug he turned around and buried his head into my chest as I wasn't wearing my usual colorful armor. When we finally broke apart we went inside and he asked if I needed somethin. This surprised me here he was all sad and yet he had asked me if I needed anything. It was one of the things I liked about him but he needed time to get over his parents death. So I said, "No, I just came to check on you because I wanted to apologize and tell you something that is important and will affect both of us with either outcome." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow like Kanan does when Ezra is about to say something interesting to him. "I went to talk to Hera after I found you in the cargo hold and asked her some questions about love." At this his eyes go wide. I continue, "I told her how every time your around me I get this warm feeling in my chest that I can't explain and she said that it was because I love you and the more she started to explain the more I realized I do love you and I want to know if you feel the same around me." He looked shocked for a moment before he went back to his sad expression and said, "Sabine please don't get my hopes up just because you are feeling sad for me that is not what I need right now." Sabine was shocked he thought she was doing this because she felt sad for him while he was partially right he was way wrong. I said, "Ezra look at me." He turned and looked at her, but before he could ask why she kissed him with all the love she felt for him and after he got over the shock of her kissing him he started to kiss her back. When they parted for air I asked, " So do you still believe I don't love you?" He just shook his head no. Then I smiled and kissed him again, but this kiss was softer and more gentle. Finally after half an hour of making out we headed back to the ship to get ready for the mission we had from Fulcrum. Little did I know that something bad was going to happen to Ezra on this mission and if I would ever see him again.


	2. Capture and Almost Death

Preview from last time: Ezra was feeling sad because his parents were taken away from him and it was the day before his birthday. Sabine admitted that she loved him too and they went to prepare for a mission.

Line Break_

3rd Person POV.

The mission was a simple supply run. They would split up into three groups. The first would be Kanan and Hera, second Ezra and Sabine ,and the third would be Zeb. Ezra and Sabine were the distraction. Hera and Kanan were the resource collectors and Zeb was the look out for them.

Ezra POV

Everything sfarted out according to plan. Sabine and i planted a few bombs, or miracles, as she calls them on three ships. Once we reached a safe distance we blew them up providing the distraction for Hera and Kanan. They were able to get the resources and get back to the ship, but as Sabine and I were almost back at the ship the Inquisitor showed up. I told Sabine to run ahead and tell Kanan to come help, and then I faced off against the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor lunged at me but I parried the attack and sliced for his ankles. He jumped over my attack and then forced m into a blade lock where he easily disarmed me and took me prisoner. The battle was over before Kanan reached me. The inquisitor took me prisoner to be taught the ways of the dark side or die.

Kanan POV

'I cant beleive i failed', I thought as I picked up Ezra's lightsaber from the ground. I am his master I was supposed to protect him and I failed.

Sabine POV

He's gone we just confessed ourlove and now he's gone.

3rd Person POV

The crew was all sad even Zeb they tried to fine him but the trail ran cold and after half a year they finally gave up after hearing that the Star Destroyer Ezra was on was destroyed and nobody was alive.

Ezra POV

I was sitting in a holding cell on the Star Destroyer Mobius when the attack started. Three of the Republic cruisers used in the Clone Wars came out of hyper space and started attacking while everyone was distracted they Republic sent a boarding team to rescue prisoners. I along with two others were rescued. Once we were aboard the Republic cruiser I met the man in charge of them and to my surprise it was Obi Wan Kenobi.

Line Break_

I know this is a short chapter but they will get longer and better. I am currently looking for a beta reader so if anyone wants to be one let me know please.


	3. Rescue, Training, and Re-introductions

From last time Ezra has been captured and freed by Obi Wan Kenobi his friends on the _Ghost_ searched for six months before giving up after hearing that the ship ezra was on was destroyed and had no survivors.

Line Break_

Ezra's POV

I cant believe that i am standing in front of Obi Wan Kenobi. "Why am I here." I asked. He chucles before saying, "You are here because I want to finish your training as a Jedi." What about my friends they probavly think I am dead. Don't worry I have my best guys trying g to contact them as we speak." He said. "Ok so are you apart of the Rebellion." Kid I am the founder of the Rebellion." He said. Ohhhhhh.

Hera's POV

I was sitting in the cockpit of the _Ghost_ grieving the death of Ezra the kid I looked at as a son when I heard the sound of an incoming transmission which i thought was wierd considering how the Fulcrum said she would give us a month to grieve before giving us a new assignment. I looked at who sent the transmission and was suprised to see that ut was indeed Fulcrum. I answered the transmission assuming that unless it was important she wouldnt contact us. What she said suprised me, but I told her that i would do it.

Fulcrum/Asohka POV

I was just informed that Ezra Bridger was alive and well with Master Kenobi who had been training him for the past 5 months. I was also suprised to discover that he was almost ready to become a Jedi master not knight. This would make him the youngest Master in the History of the Order. Obi Wan said that he was almost at the level of a Jedi knight when he arrived but after the first week of training he took the trials and passed with flying colors. Obi Wan also said that Ezras midichlorian count was higher than Anikan's by almost 3,000. Which explains why he has progressed so fast. I contacted Hera and told her to meet me on Lothal where she would find a wonderful suprise. Ezra and Obi Wan were waiting for me at my ship and Ezra looked really happy. I asked, why don't you finish his training before he goes back.' I asked. He responded by saying that, "Ezra knows everything I can teach him so we are taking him to Lothal zo he can take the trials and become a master in the presence of his friends, family, and girlfriend." "What about the code master it said no attachments." "Master Yoda and I have agreed that the code needed some changes and so the rule of attachment has been lifted." Oh ok. Then I boarded my ship and prepped for takeoff. After everyone was onboard. I took off and then made the jump to hyperspace. It would take us about 4 hours to reach Lothal and then we woIuld find Hera and the rest of the crew.

Sabine POV

I was so sad when we found out Ezra died. I had pushed myself as haed as I could trying to find him. We just confessed our love to each other, and then he dies. This is why I like to keep to myself and don't develop feelings because my heart is always broken on the end. As I sat there thinking I felt the ship take off. We flew for about 30 minutes before setting back down and then Hera came on over the comms asking everyone to meet her in the common room. I went to meet her and once everyone was there we de-boarded and saw two cloaked figures. I could easily tell that one was a male Humanoid and the other was a female Torgruta. A third was

de-boarding the other ship he was also human and looked to be in his 50s to 60s. The female took her hood off first and said her name was Ahsoka but that her alias was Fulcrum. The older guy introduced himself as Ben Kenobi. When he was finished Kanan asked, "Are you related to Obi Wan Kenobi." Ben responded, " Obi Wan Kenobi now that is a nam i haven't heard in a long time." "So you know him." Kanan asked. He responded, "Of course I know him he's me." Then the third man introduced himself and when he took of his hood I saw a smile that haunted my dreams at night and I had to pinch myself to make sure i wasn't dreaming. There was Ezra alive and okay looking ar me with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Ezra POV

When it came time to introduce myself I was scared of their reactions, mainly Sabine's, but everyone seemed to happy. Which made me happy. Hera invited us onto the _Ghost_ so i could tell my story. So we all headed inside. Savine and I hand in hand.

line break

Sorry for taking so long to post i want to post every two days, but I am typing on my phone.

If anyone has any ideas or wants to be my beta reader for this story for me just pm me.

Please R and R thanks.


	4. Mystery Woman and Gifts

AN: Sorry about not updating for a while I have been busy these past few weeks. And school just started for me but I will continue to update, but I don't have a set schedule.

I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels.

From last time: Ezra was reunited with the Ghost crew.

Ezra's POV

I had finally found Sabine again and I wasn't planning on leaving her again. Now Master Kenobi has told me of my past. I have found out that I come from a long line of powerful force users. I was currently sitting in the living area of the _Ghost_ telling my story of what happened after I was taken prisoner. I was in the middle of my story when I had a vision of a young women saying to go to a old Jedi temple in the Kavel system. When the vision was over I continued my story until the end where I landed at the rendezvous point. After I was done with my explanation everyone congratulated me on my achievement of the rank of master, and then went to bed. I had asked Kanan and Obi Wan to wait as I wanted to talk to them about my vision. We gathered around a small lamp and I said, "I had a vision of a woman telling me to go to the Kavel system where I am supposed to receive three gifts." "Hmhh." Kanan said. "The Kavel system I have never heard of it." They both looked at Obi Wan and he said, "The Kavel system has a Jedi temple on the planet that has been there since the beginning of the Jedi Order, but every Jedi who has gone there has never returned." Obi Wan said. I spoke up again saying, "I have to go and investigate this, but I will be back. I will be leaving tomorrow morning." The next morning I took my fighter to The Kavel system and located the temple. I opened the door easily enough all i had to do was touch the door and it opened. I then continued to explore the temple until I came upon a meditation chamber. Here i decided to meditate and see if I could get some answers. I had been meditating for about fifteen minutes when I heard the woman's voice again saying you have come here like I requested I will be giving you three gifts one is a weapon, the second is a power crystal for a lightsaber but it will never break and will always return to you, and these abilities will pass on to your lightsaber, and the last thing is a blessing although this is a gift from the Force itself. The Force is giving you its blessing this will give you double the force powers you already have learned and will let you use the Dark Side of the Force without losing yourself in the process. When I came out of my trance there were three things in front of me. One was a saber-staff, the second was a small cloth bag with a kyber crystal in it, and third was a piece of paper with coordinates on it. The saber-staff was shaped like the one Darth Maul uses in the Phantom Menace, but its grip was silver and blue and the blades were pure white energy. After packing up my gifts I quickly left the temple and as soon as I left the entire temple collapsed. I sent a secure holo-transmission to Kanan telling him what I was doing then input the coordinates into my hyper-drive and with a burst of white I was on my way to an unknown location.

Sorry again for not updating I will try to have another chapter up by September 10th. R&R

Again if anybody wants to beta please pm me.


	5. Love, Exploration, and Revival

Chapter 5

Review from last time. Ezra had a vision of a woman telling him to go to Kavel. He goes to Kavel and is given three gifts one being a piece of paper with coordinates on it. He then planned to travel to these mysterious coordinates.

Ezra's POV

I had just finished inputting the coordinates into my navi-computer when I got a incoming transmission from the _Ghost_. I decided to take it because I wouldn't be able to contact them when I made the jump to lightspeed. The call was from Sabine. As much as I missed her I knew that I needed to go to these coordinates before returning to her. I answered the call saying, "Hi Sabine. Whats up?" She looked at me for a minute and then said, "Ezra do you love me." Now this confused me greatly before I was captured by the Empire and then rescued by Kenobi we had confessed our love to each other. So I said,"Come on Sabine what type of question is that you know I love you." "Do I." She said."Because you just keep leaving me and I am getting tired of it." "Look Sabine **I do** love you, but at the same time we both also have duties to attend to. Believe me I would rather be cuddling with you that out here alone in space, but I promise next time I will bring you with me. Okay?" I asked. "Okay." she said. "I love you." I said. "I love you too Ezra." she said and with that I hung up and made the jump to lightspeed.

Time skip 4 hours later.

I had just woken up from the nap I was taking and realized that I was about to come out of hyperspace. I woke up instantly and prepared myself for a battle even though it was highly unlikely. When I came out of hyperspace I was immediately shocked by the huge blue and green planet that was in front of me. **(A/N think about a picture of earth from space and then make it 10 times bigger.)** I went straight towards the planet and flew into the upper atmosphere. I broke through the clouds and then flew over the surface of the world looking for anything out of the ordinary, and what I found was definitely out of the ordinary. I found the first Jedi Temple ever, but I didn't know that nor did I know we were on Tython the original home of the Jedi. The temple looked well maintained and when I landed I found out why. There were tons of droids cleaning and repairing the temple. I decided to do a little searching to find out where I am and the history of the temple. When I reached the temple's archive it still had all of its inventory. As I looked for the holocron containing the information I wanted I ran across a holocron that talked about Satele Shan and when I opened it up it showed a picture of the exact same woman who had appeared in my vision and meditation. As I read on I realized she was the first Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and at the end was a list of her descendants. After the list of descendants there was another list. I read the short list and I saw my name and did a double take to make sure I wasn't miss reading it but it clearly said "Ezra Bridger" in bold letters. The thing was the list was labeled as husbands and lovers and I was one of the two people on there. I decided to keep this holocron and then I found the one I was looking for it was labeled "The History of This Temple." As I was looking through it I found out that I was in the first jedi temple ever made and that the planet I was on was called Tython. As I was walking around I found a meditation room where I decided to spend the night before doing some more study of the temple and the area before returning to the _Ghost_ and leading them here to make a permanent base if it was safe. That night as I slept I had another vision. In this vision the same woman appeared to me now knowing who she was would make this a lot easier. I spoke up saying. "Hello Ms. Shan how can I help you today." She smiled and said, "I see you have learned my name and where you are?" "Yes, I have, but why lead me here?" I asked. "I led you here because you are to be the new Jedi Grandmaster." " **What!"** "Why not Obi Wan or Kanan. They were in the Old Jedi Order and are more suitable to lead than I am." "No, Ezra that is where you are wrong. You are the next leader of the Jedi Order. The Old Order thought they had finally found the 'Chosen One' in Anakin Skywalker, but they were wrong he was the reason the 'Chosen One' was needed. We knew he would turn to the Dark Side of the Force so we set up a plan. We created the prophecy of the 'Chosen One' and now it is time for it to be fulfilled. You are the 'Chosen One' Ezra. You are the one chosen to bring balance to the Force. Now I need you to do me a favour." "What is it?" I asked wearily. "The Force has given me the chance to come back to life and train you in not only your new powers, but also how to be the leader of the New Jedi Order. In order to do this I need you to go to the room where I died and repeat this incantation ' **Bringt die Toten zum Leben, gib ihnen den Atem, der früh genommen wurde, bringt die Toten zum Leben.' (A/N This is German for "Bring the dead to life, give them breath that was taken to early, bring the dead to life.")** This will take a lot of concentration because you are using the Light Side of the Force to bring someone back which takes a lot of power. The Dark Side is easier to use when bringing someone to life, but we want you to be trained before you start using it." She explained. I nodded and headed to the room where she died I did as she asked and the room started to glow brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes because it was too much. Then the glow dimmed and I felt another presence in the room with me. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with the really beautiful, living, breathing Satele Shan. My first thought was to ask her why I was listed as one of her lovers/husbands and then my second thought was, **Oh Shit!** she's naked. And then I fainted from the power drain.

_Line Break_

Authors Note,

I know that I said I would try to have this up on the 10th but I had to work and I still had to finish the ending so sorry. I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested please PM me. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
